universalconsciousnessfandomcom-20200213-history
Social Conflict Rules
Bond Bond is a measure of relationships between PCs and NPCs. Bond, like reputation has 5 ranks: No bond, Partial Bond, Total Bond, Partial Enemy, and Total Enemy. Most characters will have no Bond with you to begin with, but your reputation may effect the chances of certain NPCs Bonds with you, even if they've never met you. Building Bonds Building a Bond can be done through favors, common goals, or simply through time spent together. Common moral traits will also raise Bond rank by 1 if they are known by both parties. Total Bond can only be gained through prolonged time spent with a character in combination with common goals, or favors. Bonds are lowered in rank by conflicts of interests, and breeches of trust. Dissimilar moral Traits will lower Bond by up to one rank. Total enemy can only be gained by action against a character, such as harming those they have bonds with. Bonds function as leverage points. If players take actions that harm those with bonds to them they may gain new moral traits assigned by the GM. Insistence Insistence is the basis of social conflict roles. This is the overarching concept of wanting something from the opposing character, and them resisting that want. There are several ways of insisting, each method has different skill and attribute modifiers to the roll, and each has an ingredient. Without an ingredient, the roll cannot be made. If the ingredient is present but meager the roll will be made double difficulty or more. The lowest difficulty of Insistence is 50, although this may rise considerably (up to 200) if the objective the PC insists goes against the nature of the NPC or is not within reason. Intimidation This is the use of threatening direct violence to achieve a goal. intimidation will lower a Bond by 1-3 ranks. Modifiers: Intimidation skill, decisiveness (+25 for Partial Infamy, +50 for Total Infamy) Ingredient: Threat of violence, or Punishment Persuasion The use of mutual gain or bribery to achieve a goal. Persuasion may raise a Bond to Partial if you are not already enemies. Modifiers: Persuasion skill, appeal (+25 for Partial Fame, +50 for Total Fame) Ingredient: Gain Seduction The use of sexual appeal to achieve a goal. Modifiers: Seduction skill, appeal (+25 for Partial Fame, +50 for Total Fame) Ingredient: Sexual gain, Partial Bond Negotiation The use of both gain and indirect threats to achieve a goal. Negotiation will not effect bond. Modifiers: Negotiation skill, appeal, decisiveness (+25 for Partial Fame or Infamy, +50 for Total Fame or Infamy) Ingredient: Gain and Loss / Leverage Other Social Actions Deception Deception is not a form of direct insistence, but may be used to obtain an ingredient necessary for a form of insistence. Unsuccessfully lying can lower bonds. Modifiers: Deception skill, appeal, ingenuity (Partial Enemy -25, Total Enemy -50, Partial Bond +25, Total Bond +50) Ingredient: Plausible lie Impersonation This is the ability to mimic a person. Prominent lies made while impersonating count as separate deception roles. Lost social roles while impersonating will incur further impersonation roles at higher difficulties. Modifiers: Impersonation skill, appeal, ingenuity (Partial Bond with Impersonated identity -25, Total Bond -50) Ingredient: Appropriate appearance and documents (if asked for), knowledge of person, correct language Perform Modifiers: Perform skill, appeal Ingredient: Appropriate method of performance (dancing, singing, poetry, etc) with available tools (instruments, setting, attire) Analyze Character The ability to discern things about a character purely on sight or documents. Modifiers: Analyze Character skill, decisiveness Ingredient: Visual Conversation The means by which an NPC's weaknesses and nature can be found. Conversation is not the direct requesting of information, but the ability to find information through the subtleties of discussion without using coercion and force. There are several actions which can be taken during conversation. The lowest difficult of conversation rolls is 50, although this may raise to as high as 100. Divert Discussion This is an action that you may be required to take if you are entering a conversation that others are already taking part in or if you wish to drastically change the topic. Failing this role means exclusion from a discussion or no change in topic. Modifiers: Conversation skill, appeal (+25 for Partial Fame or Infamy, +50 for Total Fame or Infamy) Ingredient: New topic Smooth Talk To get someone to talk about themselves or perceive interest from you. This roll must often be superseded by a divert discussion role. Failing this role will raise suspicions and may bar further attempts at any other social actions. Repeated successes in smooth talk will reveal information. Modifiers: Conversation skill, appeal (+25 for Partial Fame, +50 for Total Fame,) Ingredient: - Roleplay Not playing your character to their social and moral traits in social conflict will have their social bonus removed for the roll. The same goes for role playing the conversation. Sufficient 1st person role playing will allow the player to use the sum of their bonus in social conflict, particularly good role playing may earn them a double bonus. While a player can choose not to act out the conversation and loose a bonus in some cases, certain actions have a mandatory speech element, such as Deception, Divert Discussion, Negotiate and Persuasion. Category:Skills